Avionic systems, in general, and flight management systems in particular, are relatively complex systems whose requirements for new functionalities, notably at the level of conducting the flight of the aircraft, are growing ceaselessly. Thus, the flight management systems that are already installed in aircraft, whose service life is relatively long, must be able to evolve in order to integrate the new functionalities of the moment related to these requirements. Unfortunately, due to the complexity of these systems, necessitates, even for a minor modification, a considerable effort for, on the one hand, their implementation in a system not necessarily adapted for these new functionalities and, on the other hand, for the verification of a correct implementation without associated regression. The result is that at present, any update of flight management systems requires a lot of time and is relatively costly.